The Title
by Dedica
Summary: In the wake of the Holy Knights failed coup d'etat, King Baltra requests an audience with the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. For protecting his daughter and his kingdom, Baltra wants to present Meliodas with gift and shares some news that would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1 - The Gift

_In the wake of the Holy Knights failed coup d'etat, King Baltra requests an audience with the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. For protecting his daughter and his kingdom, Baltra wants to present Meliodas with gift and shares some news that would change his life forever._

* * *

"Would you wake up already!" Hawk shouted from the foot of Meliodas' bed. "If you don't leave soon you'll be late!"

Peeking his head out from under the covers Meliodas could see that the sun was still asleep.

"It's still dark out Hawk, go back to bed." Meliodas rolled over with every intention of fall back asleep. He was exhausted. For the last week, Meliodas hadn't been sleeping well. Before, knowing Elizabeth was sleeping safely at his side allowed for him to snooze with ease. However, after the sins defeated Hendrickson, Elizabeth returned to her home in the palace and since then, Meliodas found it harder to fall asleep each night. He didn't even mind that Hawk had insisted he be restrained for Elizabeth's sake. He just missed her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" squeaked Hawk. "You promised Elizabeth that you'd watch the sunrise with her before your private breakfast with the King."

Meliodas opened his eyes and jumped out of bed and scrambled to get ready. He'd only seen Elizabeth twice since she returned home. Once, two days after the battle at the feast the King held in honour of the Seven Deadly Sins service to Liones. The second was four days later when Elizabeth delivered her father's invitation for today.

From the moment, she walked into the Boar Hat, Meliodas mood became significantly brighter. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he missed having Elizabeth around.

"Hey there Elizabeth! What brings you to my fine establishment, miss me already?" Meliodas couldn't help himself. He missed teasing her and watching her face change from pale to pink.

"Good morning Sir Meliodas, I'm actually here on official business. Do you have a minute?" Despite her attempt to hide it, Elizabeth could feel her cheeks heat at the Captain's comment.

"Sure, business is slow today and my only customer just left a few minutes before you arrived. Have a seat anywhere you like."

Elizabeth smiled in acknowledgment and made her way to one of the smaller tables in the back corner. She found it difficult to sit comfortably on the bar stool in her dress. It was a light lavender colour and she loved the way it made her silver hair shine.

Living at the palace again meant Elizabeth had to return to wearing corsets and dresses. Although she normally disliked her formal attire, Elizabeth wanted to dress nicely for her visit with Meliodas. Her dress was elegant but hugged her curves in just the right way.

"I hope you don't mind, I wanted to sit away from the door. I don't want anyone overhearing our conversation."

Nodding, Meliodas joined her at the table. "Not at all. So, what's up, you said you were here on official business?"

"Yes," Elizabeth handed Meliodas the cream colour parchment she was holding in her hand. "It's an invitation to a private breakfast with my father tomorrow morning. I'm not too sure what he wishes to discuss with you, but he says he'll explain everything in person."

While opening the invitation, Meliodas asked, "So no one else will be at this private breakfast?"

"No… just you and my father. He seemed very excited when he handed me the letter. What does it say?"

"It says:

To Meliodas and Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins,

I King Baltra of Liones formally request your presents tomorrow morning for Breakfast in the palace gardens. My gratitude for protecting my daughter and my kingdom is immeasurable. As a token of my appreciation, I wish to present you with a gift I hope you accept.

My sincerest gratitude,

King Baltra of Liones."

Looking up from the letter Meliodas could see the excitement in Elizabeth's eyes.

"That's interesting… My father's not usually this secretive. It must be something grand for him to request a private audience with you."

"Maybe but whatever it is I'll probably reject it."

"What!" Elizabeth shouted a little too loud. "Why?"

"Because I don't need anything. I got all I need right here." Meliodas gestured to his beloved tavern and home. The fact that Elizabeth was here too made him smile more.

"Well, I want to know what it is." Exclaimed Elizabeth. "A new horse maybe? Or a statue in honour of the sins?"

"If you're so curious I'll tell you after my meeting with your father."

"I can't. My sisters have my day planned from sun up to sun down."

"Bummer."

"I'm technically available before daybreak! Would you like to come a little earlier and watch the sunrise?" Elizabeth could feel her cheeks heat, but she didn't regret asking.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Meliodas replied with a grin. Although Meliodas didn't like the idea of waking up before dawn he did liked the idea of spending time with the Third Princess of Liones.

"Alright!" Elizabeth said as she stood to leave. "Meet me at the palace gates. I know the perfect spot!"

* * *

Meliodas arrived at the palace gates a few minutes before sunrise. He was tired from a lack of sleep, but when he saw Elizabeth waiting he didn't seem to care as much.

"Good morning Elizabeth! Where is this perfect spot you were telling…" Meliodas froze when the princess met his gaze. She looked incredibly upset and it made his chest hurt. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry Meliodas, but I cannot tell you," Elizabeth whispered unable to look him in the eyes. "My father has forbidden me from telling a soul."

"I see. Well, in that case, did you still want to watch the sunrise? It might cheer you up?"

"I'm sorry, but, I don't think that such a good idea anymore. Plans have changed, and my father is waiting for you in the throne room for breakfast. He has asked me to escort you there upon your arrival." With that, Elizabeth turned and began to lead Meliodas inside the palace.

Meliodas was stunned. He didn't know how to respond to Elizabeth's somber mood. _She was so happy yesterday._ _What could have changed overnight?_

"Does this have something to do with the reason why your fathers asked me to breakfast?" Although he knew Elizabeth wouldn't be able to tell him what was bothering her, he couldn't help himself from asking.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "No, unfortunately, I don't think it has anything to do with you."

* * *

When Meliodas entered the throne room, the King was standing by the far window facing the heart of the kingdom. The room was large with stone walls and floors. The only permanent objects in the room were a few candles, the Kingdom's banner draped all along the walls, the Kings large throne, and a smaller sized seat assumed to be for the queen. In the middle of the room was a moderate size table with two chairs full of different fruits and biscuits. It was obvious the table didn't belong in here but was brought in for their meeting.

Bowing low, Meliodas addressed the King "You summoned me King Baltra."

"Ah yes Meliodas, thank you for joining me." Meliodas remained bowed not able to look the King in the face just yet. "Judging by your tone of voice I can tell my daughter was unable to control her emotions in front of you?"

Meliodas could feel his body temperature rise from his wrath. _You've got to relax._ Meliodas thought to himself. _This is not the time for you to get mad._ "Yes… But she told me you forbid her to tell a soul."

"I shared something with my daughter prematurely. It's my mistake. I'm not ready to share the full extent of my plans with her just yet, so she assumes the worst. Depending on how our conversation goes today, however, might change her disposition considerably. Or at least, I'm hoping it will."

At this, Meliodas straightened and met the King's gaze. He was still staring out the window. "Come join me over here Meliodas. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Meliodas joined the King and followed his gaze. Outside he could see the Kingdom was still a mess. Most of the debris was gone and many buildings were in the process of being rebuilt. However, from this view, Meliodas could see the full extent of the damage.

"I decided to meet with you here instead of the gardens because the throne room has the best view of my Kingdom. Seeing this damage has changed me and I wanted you to see what I see. My most trusted Knights whose jobs were to protect this beloved Kingdom betrayed us and caused this devastation. Although we can rebuild, the people's hearts and memories cannot be fixed so easily."

"Yeah sorry about that Baltra… My goal was to save Elizabeth and I wasn't too careful about my surroundings along the way."

King Baltra smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath."

Meliodas simply shrugged in reply.

"You have my deepest gratitude as a King and as a father. And that is precisely why I asked you here today. But please let us sit and have some breakfast first."

* * *

Breakfast was, uncomfortable. Meliodas didn't know what to say and the King ate in silence.

Just as Meliodas was about to finish his plate King Baltra spoke. "So how have you been the past ten years Meliodas? Elizabeth tells me you own a tavern."

"That's right, the Boar Hat. I bought it to collect information about the other sins whereabouts. Before Elizabeth found me, I was already trying to regroup the Seven Deadly Sins on my own."

Meliodas decided to leave the part out where he sold his sacred treasure for the tavern. He didn't think the King would like to find out on the day he planned to give him another gift that he had sold the last.

"It must have been hard for you. Being marked as a horrible criminal for a crime you didn't commit."

Meliodas stayed silent, opting to grab another grape and keeping his head down. He had committed many sins in his past. One more to the list, true or not, didn't change anything.

"I want to try and change that. That's one perk my gift will hopefully provide. But before we get into that there is something I must tell you." King Baltra waited for Meliodas to meet his gaze before he continued.

"In the wake of the knights failed coup d'etat my Kingdom appears weak and vulnerable. The people need hope and security going forward. I have been putting this off for quite some time now, but I cannot any longer. I have decided to name my successor."

"Your successor?"

"Yes. Although I love all my daughters dearly, they are not eligible to inherit my crown. The future King of Liones must marry into the family. Naturally, as a father, I wanted to wait and see if any worthy young man would capture the hearts of one of my beloved daughters. I did not want them to feel pressured into marrying a man for political gains, so I've waited. However, I cannot afford to wait any longer and I have made my decision. My beloved daughter Elizabeth helped saved this Kingdome by seeking you and the other sins out. I am beyond proud of her. For her bravery and wisdom, I have decided that the future King of Liones will marry Elizabeth. She will make a fine queen one day"

Meliodas' blood ran cold. _Elizabeth. Queen. MARRIED?_ _Is this what was bothering her? Having to marry a man of her father's choosing?_ His conversation with Elizabeth replayed in his mind. _"No, unfortunately, I don't think it has anything to do with you." Oh…_

King Baltra paused and waited to gage Meliodas' reaction by taking a sip from his water goblet before continuing. "I shared this news with Elizabeth prematurely, but I refused to tell her who my choice is."

"I see." Meliodas' head was spinning trying to process this information. _Does the King want my input or something? Or is he afraid I would get angry at his choice of husband and hurt him or the Kingdom? It's probably the latter._

"The future King of Liones should be a natural leader, strong-willed, dedicated, benevolent and wise. My choice as proven himself to be all those and more. He is responsible for saving this Kingdom from destruction after all. I just hope he accepts"

Meliodas' heart stopped.

"Lord Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, my gift to you is my daughter's hand and my kingdom's crown. If you accept I shall bestow you with the title as my successor."

* * *

 _This story is based on an idea I had after watching season 1 of the Netflix original series. I am in the process of editing this story and plan to continue with it soon. I intended this to be a continuation after the first season, so this story is not canon._


	2. Chapter 2 - Damned If I Do

_Summary: Elizabeth always believed she would be able to marry for love. After her discussion with her father Elizabeth assumes the worst. Will she accept the man her father chooses out of duty or will she follow her heart?_

* * *

Elizabeth found herself staring out the window again. Although it was just after high noon, the sun was completely covered by clouds making it seem later than it was. The gray sky fit her mood perfectly, mocking her. All day she had trouble focusing on her sister's. She felt strained and tired from not sleeping the night before. She tossed and turned unable to shut her mind off.

Her father always told her and her sisters growing up that he wanted them to live happy and normal life despite their royal heritage. He wanted them to feel in control of their own destinies by using their own morals and judgments as a guide. He never forced them to say or do anything they didn't want to do.

For instance, when Veronica would replace her long skirts for pants to practice her swordsmanship, he would express his irritation, but he never stopped her. He trusted his daughters with a significant level of responsibility and pride. That trust ultimately influenced their decision making to ensure they always kept their father's confidence. From a young age, they understood they needed to present themselves with honour and dignity. The kingdom, their people, and their duty have been what's governed them. Being the third princess of Liones had never stood in the way of Elizabeth's hopes and dreams, until now.

"Ellie, are you even listening to me?" Veronica waved her hand in front of Elizabeth's face. The three sisters were in the library lounge going over their lessons for the week. "I know you've always hated geography but can you, at least, try to focus? We have a lot to go over before our dinner with the Barron Erwin this evening."

"Don't push her Veronica," Margaret said as she started packing up her books. "I think we should end lessons early today."

"What? I'm sorry." Trying to bring herself back to reality Elizabeth picked up her copy of _Britannia and Beyond_ and scanned the pages to find where Veronica left off. "Where were we again?"

"Ugh, Margaret's right. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow." Veronica slammed her book and pushed her chair back far enough, so she could rest her legs onto of the large oak table. "I'd rather hear about your talk with father last night."

"How do you... never mind." Veronica always had a way of finding out the biggest secrets the kingdom had to offer. "I don't want to know how you got your information, this time, but I promised Father I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh, but that didn't stop him from telling Margaret and me everything."

"YOU TWO KNOW!" Elizabeth shouted a little too loud.

"Shhh not so loud Ellie or the whole kingdom will hear you! " whispered Veronica. "Not everything, just the basics. Father wants you to marry his successor and become Queen."

"He spoke to us shortly after he talked to you," Margaret said with a bit more empathy than her sister. "I suspect you're not too pleased with the situation."

"I just… don't understand… why me… and why didn't father consult me first! He's never made a decision for us of this magnitude before!" Unable to control her emotions anymore Elizabeth began to cry. "He knows I'd do anything for our family and our kingdom. I'm not even related to the crown by blood. But I just don't… I can't…"

"Oh Elizabeth," Margaret rushed to Elizabeth's side and embrace her. "Don't say such nonsense. You are our Father's daughter and our beloved sister. Father always told us that if he could he would split the kingdom equally for the three of us. But you know it doesn't work that way. We're here for you and we love you. You don't have to worry. Everything will be okay. "

Elizabeth couldn't help it. She just sobbed into her sister's shoulder while Margaret stroke her head. "Oh, Ellie don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you." Veronica joined her sister's embrace and tried to soothe Elizabeth shaking body by rubbing her back. "You deserve to be Queen after all you did to save us all. But he can't just name you Queen. You'd have to marry his successor first." To this Elizabeth cried even harder. Feeling helpless, Margaret and Veronica did their best to comfort Elizabeth's until breathing returned to normal.

Margaret was first to break the silence. "You have every right to feel upset by this Elizabeth. We understand and support you so don't misinterpret what I'm about to say but…" Margaret trailed off trying to find the right way to phrase her question. Failing Margaret turned to Veronica for assistance.

"Fine, I'll say it. Why are you this upset? I can understand you don't like the idea of having father choose your husband. But we knew it was a possibility. It's not like you have your heart set on…" Veronica paused, "oh my goddess that's it isn't it!"

Elizabeth could feel her face redden answering her sister question without uttering a word.

"WHO!" Both Margaret and Veronica shouted before giggling at each other's enthusiasm. Elizabeth couldn't help but share a small smile.

"Tell us, Elizabeth! Is it Lord George's son Sir Garrick? You danced most of the night together at Sir Braxton and Lady Lucy's engagement gala last year!" Veronica beamed.

"It isn't Sir Garrick is it Elizabeth?" Margaret said with a knowing smile. Elizabeth looked down at her knotted fingers unable to meet her sister's gaze. "It's Sir Meliodas isn't it?"

* * *

Elizabeth told her sisters everything. From the moment, she stumbled into the Boar Hat, to her brief encounter with Meliodas that morning. She told them how she slowly began to develop feelings for him after he promised to help her save the kingdom and how every time she was in danger he put his life at risk to save her.

"What should I do?" Elizabeth said sighing after she finished her tale. It was the first time she actually voiced her true feelings out loud. "I think I'm in love with Sir Meliodas… but I don't want to disappoint Father!"

"Well, what can't you live with? "Asked Veronica. "Going against father's wishes or following your heart?"

"That's just it Veronica! I don't know if I could live with either!" Elizabeth cried. "If I disappointed Father I'd never forgive myself, but I don't think I can deny my feelings for Meliodas any longer."

"Wait, Elizabeth, so Meliodas had a meeting with father this morning?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, in the throne room."

"The throne room?"

"Yes Margaret, weren't you listening?" Said Veronica with a slight annoyance.

"When did Father tell you he made up his mind on his successor? I don't remember him telling us. Do you Margaret?

Elizabeth couldn't remember her father mentioning exactly when he said he made this decision. She felt so overwhelmed at the time recalling it now was hazy.

"It has to be very recent. Father was fairly ill while the Knights had him locked in his room. It couldn't have been before the banquet we had in honour of the Sins." Margaret began pacing the room voicing her thought process. She was trying to find enough proof to support her theory.

"Why not? " Elizabeth asked.

"In Father's speech, that night did he mention anything that would have hinted towards who he might select as his successor?"

"Not that I recall." Elizabeth watched her sister pacing trying to connect the dots, but Veronica was quicker. "You don't think father asked Meliodas here because he wants to name him as his successor? That's cruel Margaret, especially for you."

"He did just save this kingdom from complete inhalation, Veronica. It is a possibility…"

Elizabeth perked up. Although the thought crosses her mind she didn't entertain it much. She believed it to be unreasonable. Hearing it from her sisters, however, gave her hope.

Veronica cut Margaret off. "Aren't you forgetting that up until the battle with Hendrickson everyone believed the Seven Deadly Sins to be the most horrible and dangerous criminals in the kingdom? While many now know the truth, others are still doubtful. Ten years of believing someone's guilty of such a horrid crime doesn't just go away overnight. It would upset too many people and that's not what the kingdom needs right now."

Veronica was always level headed and rational. Elizabeth felt her heart shatter. "Veronica's right Margaret." She didn't even realize she was crying again until her tears fell into her lap. _Stop crying Elizabeth and pull yourself together!_

As she dried her eyes her resolve became clear. "I just have to accept my fate. I mean I don't even know if Sir Meliodas feels the same as I do. I can't defy Fathers wishes and risk everything for the possibility of love." With that, Elizabeth stood on shaking legs. "Please excuse me. I don't think I'll make it to dinner. Please inform Father that I've retired for the evening and send my regards to Barron Erwin."

"Elizabeth wait!" Margaret tried to follow her, but Elizabeth slammed the library door before she could follow.

"Let her go, Margaret. She needs some time to process alone."

* * *

It was dark in Elizabeth's room when she opened her swollen eyes. Rolling onto her side, she could feel her pillow was still wet from her failed attempted to hush her weeping. Her body felt tense and she ached all over. Elizabeth tried to relax her muscles to ease her pain. It was obvious it was going to take time for her body to recover, both physically and emotionally. Taking slow deep breaths Elizabeth closed her eyes trying to find sleep again.

Her stomach growling in a hungry protest broke the silence in her room. _At least, my hunger pains can be easily fixed,_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she pushed off the warm covers to crawl out of bed. Despite her brain telling her body to move Elizabeth stayed sprawled on her bed. The part of her mind that told her to get up and go to the kitchen was being ignored by the weight Elizabeth felt on her chest.

"Come on Elizabeth. If you could walk around in that heavy rusty armour to help this kingdom, you can leave this bed to feed yourself." Reluctantly she slowly sat up, dragged her legs to the edge of the bed, and forced herself to stand one foot at a time.

Needing a light source, Elizabeth reached for a match and a candle on her bedside table. Looking around the room she called home most of her life, Elizabeth felt for the first time like she didn't belong here. Although she didn't know Meliodas, Hawk, and the other sins for very long, she missed being with them. She wished she had the time to get to know Gowther and Merlin better, but that didn't seem possible now. The small room she shared with Meliodas on the second floor of the Boar Hat felt more like home now than this lavish palace suite.

Leisurely, Elizabeth made her way to her bedroom door and slowly opened it enough to stick her head out. _Most of the palace should be in bed sleeping by now so I shouldn't run into anyone._ As quietly as she possibly could Elizabeth shuts her door behind her and made her way to the kitchen.

Accepting the fact that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, Elizabeth decided to bring her scone and tea to her favourite place in the palace. The sunroom in the east wing had always been a place of refuge for Elizabeth. Half the walls were made completely of glass providing a beautiful view of the gardens. In the morning, the sun would light up the room with a radiant gleam. By mid-evening, the fireplace bathed the room in a radiant glow that always seemed to ease Elizabeth no matter her mood. She hoped that the embers in the hearth would still be warm enough to restart the fire without any real difficulty.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a roaring fire with a few lamps lit. Her sister Margaret was sitting in one of the chairs facing the fireplace.

"I was wondering when you were going to show," Margaret said putting her book down.

"Margaret, what are you doing awake? It's so late."

"I could ask you the same question." With her hands clasped firmly in her lap, Margaret smiled at her sister. This was the Margaret Elizabeth knew and loved. Her kindness and gentle demeanor were palpable. "I saved you some dessert, but I see you already found yourself something else to eat."

"You were waiting for me?"

"When something's bothering you, you always come here." Margaret's tone was light but certain. "I knew tonight would be no different. When the servants confirmed you hadn't left your room since you retired this afternoon I knew it would be only a matter of time before you came here. Want to share this strawberry tart with me? It has extra honey… just the way you like it."

"Are you trying to cheer me up with pastries?" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"Only a little." Margaret returned her sisters grin and motioned for her to join her by the fire.

* * *

After their plates were empty and Elizabeth's tea was finished she could feel her body relax.

"Clearly you know me better than I know myself. Tarts and honey are much better than day old scones."

"I'm glad…" Margaret paused before asking how her sister was doing.

"I'll be fine in a day or two." _I hope._

"You know you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm positive!" _Lie_. "Really!" _Lie_. I'm sure Sir Meliodas will be leaving soon. _That was probably true._ "He told me before I asked for his help that he was trying to reunite the Seven Deadly Sins and he still has one more to find." _This was true._ "He kept his promise to help me save the Kingdom so he's probably moving on any day now…"

"That's where you may be wrong my dear Elizabeth."

"Why?"

"After the dinner with the Barron, I asked Father about his meeting with Sir Meliodas today."

Elizabeth had to remind herself to breathe. "What did he say?"

"He said it went fine. I could tell he wanted to avoid the subject, but I didn't give him an out. You should have seen Veronicas face!" The idea of her usual timid sister pressing their father for information must have been a sight to see. "I asked him what gift he presented to Sir Meliodas. After a long pause, he told me he offered him a promotion."

"A promotion?"

"Yes, but when I tried to ask for more information Father announced he was retiring for the evening and left."

"A promotion?" Elizabeth repeated. Margaret's news took Elizabeth by complete surprise.

"I'm assuming he wants to help rebuild the order of Holy Knights. With Griamore studying to become one of the next Grand Masters and Gilthunder went to atone for his actions…" Elizabeth could hear the sadness in her sister's voice although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, Margaret! I'm so sorry! Here I am brooding about someone who probably doesn't return my feelings while the love of your life has left your side to right his wrongs!"

"He'll return to me when he's ready, I know he will." Elizabeth reached for her sister's hand and squeezed. "The real question is if Sir Meliodas will stay and accept Father's promotion."

* * *

 _Next, we'll see Meliodas' reaction. Let me know what you think! R &R!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Damned if I Don't

_Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! This chapter contains a small King & Diane spoiler for those of you who have not read the Manga directly following the events after the Anime. It's small and hinted at in the last episode anyways. Consider yourself warned. I have big plans moving forward with this story for many of its characters as well as some of my own. _

_Meliodas must come to terms with his past before he can embrace his future. With the help of his friends, Meliodas presents the King with a proposition of his own. Meanwhile, Elizabeth's father presents her with a surprise that has her and her sisters in tears._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Seven Deadly Sins or its characters. I am simply borrowing them for my pleasure as well as yours.**_

* * *

 _"Lord Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, my gift to you is my daughter's hand and my kingdom's crown. If you accept I shall bestow you with the title as my successor."_

Meliodas was shocked. _Him? King?_ Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that the Kings gift was to be his successor.

"You want to name me your successor?" _Maybe I heard him wrong?_

"That's correct."

"I don't… umm…"

"I get it, it's a lot to take in. I thought long and hard about this and I know it's what's best for the kingdom and my daughter." King Baltra smiled fondly at the thought of his beloved daughter. "If I'm not mistaken you two seem to have gotten pretty close in your time together. When Vivian had us trapped in my room, Elizabeth had complete confidence in you. Since then I have been able to see why my daughter speaks so highly of you."

"Are you sure?" Meliodas was still in disbelief. "I mean I haven't exactly been on the kingdoms good side for years. There are still posters up for my arrest."

"Which are being taken down as we speak. Meliodas, you saved this kingdom. There's no one else I wish to trust with this responsibility. With Elizabeth at your side I know the Kingdom will be safe and my daughter happy."

 _Elizabeth..._ Meliodas felt his heart clench at the idea.

"I'm not expecting you to give me an answer today. I did not take this decision lightly and neither should you. I cannot promise you that the road ahead will be easy, so go home and think about it. It took me a week before I was certain so that's what I'm offering you, one week."

 _A week?_ As if King Baltra could read his mind he said, "If you need more time I can understand, but if I don't hear from you in a week I will start weighing other options. As I said before I don't have the luxury on waiting much longer. I need to name my successor and soon."

"So if I refuse you will name someone else?"

"Yes."

"And Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth will marry my successor, that decision is final. The kingdom needs someone like her as Queen. That being said I have no plans to abdicate the throne. I plan to rule this kingdom until my last breath. Naming you as my successor does not mean you have to take the crown right away. I don't see any reason in the foreseeable future for me to be unable to fulfill my duty as King, and I do have the gift of sight. With Merlin's help, I feel twenty years younger! Goddess willing I will live a long and healthy life and I will be around to see my grandchildren and great-grandchildren grow up." Meliodas could see the depth of the King's love for his family and the honesty in his words. "As a King and as a father nothing would make me happier. So think about what you would be giving up if you refuse."

"Okay, Baltra. I'll think about it."

"Good, but before you go I have one more thing I want to mention… I don't want Elizabeth finding out about this until you have made you decision and discussed it with me first. If you refuse she'll never have to know about this conversation. She's already so fragile and I don't..."

"You're wrong." Up until now Meliodas was able to control his emotions.

"I beg your pardon?"

Meliodas had to compose himself before answering. "Elizabeth is not fragile. She's strong. She can handle whatever you throw at her. So don't say otherwise. I'll respect your request but not because I believe that she couldn't handle it."

"Thank you Meliodas."

"For what?"

"For providing me with proof that I made the right decision."

* * *

Meliodas didn't even realize he made it home until he was a few feet from the front door. His mind was still reeling from his conversation with the King. When Meliodas opened the door to the Boar Hat he was greeted by Hawk eating scraps and Ban in his apron.

"Yo Captain! Back so soon?"

"Hey, Ban. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping the others find a place to live?" The day following banquet the Sins had a talk about what they wanted moving forward. None of them really felt the need to leave Liones since they all had some reason to stay. Gowther had a budding relationship with Guila. Since she didn't think it was appropriate for him to move in with her he needed to find a place. Diane had her memories back from her past with King and neither of them wanted to waste any more time apart. Wanting to take things slow they decided to find a place with their friends provided a happy medium. Hawk preferred if he could stay close to Elizabeth and Merlin agreed to travel with Meliodas wherever he decided to go. Since the Boar Hat wasn't large enough for all of them, they had been spending their nights at a local Inn. However, they were only getting room and board for now because they were helping rebuild the city in their spare time. The Sins agreed they wanted to settle down somewhere more permanent.

"Yeah I gave up on that. I figured I'd just stay here with you. You need me to help run this place anyways your cooking sucks..." Ban was trying to atone for his harsh words and action towards Hawk and Meliodas. This was the best way he could think of. Although he wanted to move on he didn't feel like he could just leave.

"Yes!" Squealed a small but growing Hawk. "Ban's cooking is the best! Even his scraps taste like it came from the goddesses!"

"Thanks, Ban. Do you mind covering the bar for a bit longer? I need to..." _what do I need?_ Meliodas was still processing and he didn't think he could just push his conversation with the King aside. " _I did not take this decision lightly and neither should you."_

"Sure captain but not many people have been coming in during the day since everyone's busy rebuilding."

" Are you okay? You don't look so good. Did something happen at breakfast?" asked Hawk leaving his bowl of scraps to examine Meliodas closer.

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"Must have been something big for you to have this reaction. Can't say I blame the King though you did protect his daughter and kingdom after all."

"But that's just it... I didn't do anything that I wouldn't have done anyways. I didn't do it for him or anyone else. Elizabeth needed my help so I helped." Meliodas never wanted a grand or gallant life. He just simply did what he wanted to based off what felt right at the time. But this... It was too much.

"Well, whatever it is you should accept. It's rude not too." Hawk said has he jumped onto Meliodas' shoulder.

"If only it were that simple..."

"Cheer up Captain! Relax and have a drink with me! There's nothing some good food and good ale won't solve!"

Deciding to take Ban up on his offer Meliodas change the Boar Hats open sign to closed.

* * *

It had been a while since Ban and Meliodas went drink for drink. As always, Meliodas was holding his liquor much better than his immortal comrade.

"I just don't get it, captain. Where does it all go!" slurred Ban.

"Donno, I've always been better than you at everything. Why would this be any different?" Meliodas teased feeling much more relaxed with alcohol in his system.

"Those are fighting words, Captain! How about you and I have a go at it!" Ban went to stand but tripped over his own feet in the process. Meliodas laughed and helped his friend to his feet.

"Not again Ban! That's the third time this week you drank yourself to disaster." Hawk complained.

"Why do you care master? I always drink this way!" Cried Ban. "And you always scold me for it!"

"Yeah, but not like this..." Despite being on the verge of passing out, Ban continued to drink.

Ban sat back on his stool at the bar. Before answering, he drank another full bottle of Bernia Ale and tossed it aside. "Just don't like this week."

"Why?" Hawk was concerned for his friend.

"Let him be Hawk." Meliodas remember what time of year it was. For as long as he knew Ban he always acted this way around the time of the anniversary of Elaine's death. He would torture himself in some way or drink to excess. "When is it?" Meliodas asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Bummer. Sorry..." Meliodas understood the pain his friend felt whenever he thought of Elaine and how he couldn't save her. When Meliodas was still grieving over Liz the two bonded over the loss of their loved ones. That's when it hit him. _Elizabeth..._ If Meliodas decided to decline the king's offer he would loose Elizabeth to another. Somehow that felt worse than death.

"Ban can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If you had the chance to be with Elaine again would there be anything you wouldn't do?"

"You know the answer to that Captain. I was willing to trade your life for hers..." Ban trailed off. He didn't know if he could forgive himself for considering trading the life of his best friend for the chance at getting Elaine back. Sacrificing his own life was one thing but his friends…

"Don't worry about it."

"Why do you ask?"

Meliodas decided to share his conversation with the King and Hawk. When he was done both of their faces mirrored Meliodas' original shock.

"But you love Elizabeth don't you?" Hawk asked from Meliodas' lap. "And she loves you too! I'm sure she does!"

"But I don't..." _WACK!_ Ban's punch made contact with Meliodas' jaw making him and Hawk go flying backward. The force of the hit made a dent in the floor.

"Ouch Ban! That hurt!" cried Hawk running out the door to be comforted by his mother.

"Yeah, Ban what the hell was that for?"

"To knock some sense into you, you idiot!" Although Ban could barely stand, the force in his punch would have killed any normal mortal.

"What?" Slightly dazed from hitting his head Meliodas stood rubbing his head.

"If Elaine was alive and I was in your position I would have told her father yes without hesitation!"

"But I'm not you Ban and Elizabeth isn't Elaine... It's different"

"I don't see a difference. You love her and she loves you although neither of you would admit it. I can tell you miss her since she returned to the palace. I've been trying for twenty years to get the love of my life back. Are you really going to consider letting yours go because of the responsibility of helping her rule her kingdom? Pathetic. I always admired you Captain but right now I can't even look at you!"

Meliodas let Ban's words sink in before he spoke. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way..."

"Why do you care? The Meliodas I know would never let anything stand in his way! If you hate the idea of staying here with Elizabeth then leave! I'm sure she'd follow you wherever you go..."

That was it... Meliodas knew Elizabeth would give up everything for him. It was in that moment that it hit him.

"You're brilliant Ban!"

"No he's not!" cried Hawk as he re-entered the tavern. "My mama's gonna give it to you Ban! Just you... ahhh!" Meliodas scooped Hawk up and tossed him in the air.

"I know, but why am I so brilliant this time?" Ban said with a cocky grin as he tried to reposition himself atop the bar.

"You were right. Elizabeth would do anything for me!"

"So you're going to leave Liones with her?"

"WHAT! BUT YOU CAN'T!" Cried Hawk.

Meliodas' resolve was clear. When Ban said Elizabeth would be willing to give everything up for him was when he realized he was terrified of failing her. He let Liz down by not being able to protect her when it mattered most. When Vivian captured Elizabeth he thought he lost her too. Although he was able to save this time it didn't ensure her safety in the future. He had committed so many sins in his past and he didn't want to fail the one person who meant the world to him. Realizing Elizabeth would give up everything for him meant he couldn't give up on her. It didn't matter what Ban thought, or the King, the only person that mattered to him was Elizabeth and what she wanted.

"Your right Hawk I can't. I got to do what's best for Elizabeth." Looking out the window Meliodas decided there was still enough light to make it to the palace. "I gotta go."

"Go where?" Hawk squealed, but Meliodas left before he could answer.

"He's gone to accept the King's offer of course." Ban replied with a grin. _What do you think Elaine? Will the captain make a good King?_ Although he knew she couldn't answer him Ban felt in his heart that Elaine was smiling.

* * *

It was just after sundown when Meliodas arrived at the palace. "I'm sorry, but the King is entertaining some guests at the moment. Would you like to wait for him Sir Meliodas?" This was the third Knight to give Meliodas that response. "But if you just tell him it's..." "I'm sorry Sir, but you will have to wait." It was divine providence that intervened at that exact moment because King turned the corner in the great hall.

"Meliodas what a surprise!"

"Yo Baltra, is there somewhere we could talk?"

"Of course, join me in my study. I was just about to retire there for the evening."

When the two arrived in the Kings private study Baltra motioned for Meliodas to take a seat at one of the chairs facing his desk.

"I have to say Meliodas, I wasn't expecting to see you for at least a few days. Did something happen?"

"I'm made my decision Baltra."

"And?"

"I made a promise to Elizabeth to help her in her quest to save this Kingdom from the Holy Knights. Up until a few hours ago I thought I fulfilled that promise."

"Oh?"

"I know your daughter and I know she will do whatever you ask of her. I realized that's why she was so upset when I saw her this morning. She loves you too much to ever disappoint you so she'd be willing to sacrifice her own happiness without a doubt. Her strength and her resolve are what I love most about her..." Although Meliodas felt it in his heart for some time now this was the first time he voiced his feelings for Elizabeth out loud. "I can't abandon her in her time of need. But I want it to be her choice. Therefore, I will accept your gift on one condition."

Amused, the King responded, "and what might that be?"

* * *

"Did you find it yet?" Margaret yelled to Veronica who was searching Elizabeth closet high and low for her white-laced heels. She herself was in the process of braiding Elizabeth's beautiful silver hair in a series of braids and twists. "No! Elizabeth where did you say they were again?"

"The rooms spinning." Elizabeth said mostly to herself. She was beyond nervous. At breakfast, their Father announced he received a response from his successor and that he wished to be granted a formal audience with Elizabeth around noon.

"I told you not to do her hair so tight. Let the girls scalp breath, Margaret! AH found them!" said Veronica stepping out of the closet holding the shoes in the air as if she'd just found the Holy Grail. "These shoes match with your dress perfectly Elizabeth!"

Sprawled out on Elizabeth's bed was the most beautiful gown she has ever seen, and it was their mothers. Her father had it altered without her knowledge for this exact moment. It was the same dress her mother wore when she met her Father for the first time. Since her mother couldn't be there to support her, he wanted Elizabeth to have something of hers…

" _Your mother would have wanted you to wear it today my dear. I remember when I first saw your mother in that dress. I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. I know you aren't thrilled by my decision to have you marry but trust me when I say I have your best interests at heart. I would never consent to you or your sisters to marry if I didn't think they would be able to give you girls the love and happiness you deserve."_

Her Father's words replayed in her head. Clearly he had put a lot of thought into this. She just had to trust him.

"What are you thinking about Elizabeth?" Margaret asked as she inserted sapphire jewel pins into Elizabeth's hair to complete her intricate hair design.

"I was just thinking about what Father said about mothers dress."

"I remember her saying it was her favourite. Whenever she wore it she would tell us about her meeting father and how she knew he was the right choice for her. I hope this dress brings you the same luck, Elizabeth." Margaret's eyes were full of unshed tears that mirrored Elizabeth's. "You'll look stunning." Although the servants would typically assist in such matters, Veronica and Margaret wanted to help her sister get ready to meet her future husband.

"Don't go making us all cry Margaret or all our hard work will go to waste." Veronica was now at her sister's sides with the dress in hand trying but failing to hold back tears. "Let's get you dressed before we have a flood in here."

When her sisters finished assisting Elizabeth into the dress they were all crying happy tears. The dress itself was a short-sleeved pale blue silk with lace that ran from her shoulders to her waist. It was floor length and fit her like a glove. She looked like a regal goddess. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at her reflection.

"We'll be here for you Ellie. Not matter what." Veronica said as she dabbed the tears that were running down her sisters face.

"If mother could see you now she'd tell you how proud she is of the women you've become." Added Margaret as she put one arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

The three sisters look at their reflections in the mirror. The love they felt for each other illuminated their images. Elizabeth wanted to burn this image into her memory so she could remember this moment with her sisters forever. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too."

* * *

It was just before noon when Elizabeth opened the door to the sunroom in the east wing. It was only a matter of time before she would be meeting the future King of Liones. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Saying she could do this and actually doing it were two different things. Elizabeth paced the room while staring at the door as if her willpower alone would make it open. "You can do this. You can do this." When she began to perspire she decided to sit on one of the couches that faced away from the door and towards the gardens. _Maybe if I stop looking at the door it will open._

It wasn't long before Elizabeth heard a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth stood. _You can do this!_ "Come in." She was surprised at how confident her voice sounded in comparison to her shaking body. There was a pause before the door opened. Elizabeth waited for the door to close before she turned around.

"Hey there Elizabeth."

The last thing she saw before she fainted was tousled blond hair and emerald green eyes…

* * *

 _So was it worth the wait? Thanks again for all of you who have followed, favourited, and reviewed. You brighten my day! Let me know what you think will happen next!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Defenceless

_Here's a short and sweet chapter for you, my lovely followers. It's exam season so this will probably be the only chapter this week, but there is still more to come! As always I am grateful for those of you who have followed, favourited, and reviewed!_

 _When you cannot find the words to express your emotions sometimes a simple embrace says it for you._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Seven Deadly Sins or its characters. I am simply borrowing them for my pleasure as well as yours.**_

* * *

 _This is it._ Meliodas thought to himself as he approached the door to the sunroom in the east wing. _Just open the door…_

He was nervous. Spending time away from Elizabeth and his meeting with the King forced Meliodas to embrace his feelings for her. He realized that subconsciously he was trying to keep her at a distance. Denying his feelings for her made that easier. There were things in Meliodas' past that he was not proud of. He thought that by attempting to resume his life before Elizabeth asked for his help things would go back to normal. Realizing that was impossible Meliodas decided to accept the Kings "gift".

" _I can't abandon her in her time of need. But I want it to be her choice. Therefore, I will accept your gift on one condition."_

 _Amused, the King responded, "and what might that be?"_

" _We let Elizabeth decide if I'm worthy of the title of your successor."_

Meliodas didn't care about a title or his reputation. He was a man who did what he thought was best no matter the consequences. It did not feel right for him to accept the Kings "gift". Elizabeth was not a prize nor was this kingdom. His time with Elizabeth solidified one thing for Meliodas. He wanted to ensure Elizabeth's safety and happiness. Seeing her eyes twinkle with mirth brought him joy and seeing her cry fractured his heart. He wanted to believe that Elizabeth returned his feelings, but there was still a part of him that made him feel uncertain. _There's only one way to find out._ Meliodas raised his hand and knocked on the door. His heartbeat was so loud he almost missed her soft voice beckoning him to enter. Slowly Meliodas turned the doorknob and entered the sunroom.

When Elizabeth turned around to face him, he had to remind himself to breath. Elizabeth looked stunning.

"Hey there Elizabeth." Meliodas forced himself to make eye contact with her to stop himself from gawking. _She already probably thinks you're a pervert so do not give her a reason to send you away._ Shock, relief and joy danced across Elizabeth's face before Meliodas noticed her pale. Luckily he was able to catch her before her head made contact with the floor.

 _Well, this is off to a great start_. Meliodas though as he lifted her and laid her down on the couch. He positioned her so that her head was resting comfortably on one if the pillows. The wide couch allowed for him to sit by her side comfortably. Meliodas stroked her cheek and let his eyes wander down her body. The dress she was wearing was fitted and didn't leave much to the imagination. Unable to stop himself Meliodas cupped her breast in his hand. _Goddess they're perfect._

On the second squeeze, Elizabeth's eyes began to flutter.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Meliodas staring down at her with his hand on her chest.

"Sir Meliodas?"

"Yup, your heartbeats nice and strong!" Elizabeth remembered how the first time she met Sir Meliodas he did the same thing.

"That's the second time now you've fainted on me." Elizabeth could feel her eyes start to water. "Let us not go making that a habit."

Elizabeth just stared at Meliodas. She couldn't believe he was there with her.

"Am I dreaming?" Elizabeth choked out as she reached out to cup Meliodas' face.

"Not unless were having the same dream." To Elizabeth's surprise, Meliodas smirked and leaned into her hand.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk." Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth's other hand and held it to his chest causing her to sit up. His eyes were wide and Elizabeth felt as if he was looking into her soul.

She closed her eyes to calm herself. The room was spinning and her body felt like she was on fire. "About?" Elizabeth's voice was barely a whisper.

"The meeting I had with your Father yesterday." Meliodas waited to see if Elizabeth would open her eyes, but he didn't want to rush her. Instead, he waited for her to collect her thoughts.

"Okay." _Yesterday?_ Elizabeth felt like she'd been to hell and back. The past two days felt more like two months.

"Well…" When he didn't continue speaking Elizabeth opened her eyes. Meliodas was still grinning, but she could tell he was nervous. "Your Father has shared with me his plans to name a successor and I wanted to know what you think. Who do you think is worthy of protecting this kingdom and your heart?"

Elizabeth was stunned. Never did she expect her father to share this news with Meliodas. She was, even more, surprised that he was asking her opinion on the matter. With more confidence than she felt Elizabeth answered, "I trust my father, in whomever, he chooses to take over the kingdom in his place."

"And you heart?"

Elizabeth had never seen fear in Meliodas' eyes before. She had seen him fight many battles in the short time they've spent together. Never once did she see his confidence waver. Even when he was badly beaten he always found the strength to stand back up and keep fighting. As Elizabeth searched his eyes at this moment she could see that all his defences were down. He was no longer fighting.

Meliodas had surrendered himself to her willingly and he was waiting for her to decide his fate. His piercing green eyes bore into hers pleading his case. Elizabeth could tell he was holding his breath. Overwhelmed with emotion Elizabeth was speechless. Instead of trying to find the right words to articulate her feelings for him Elizabeth leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

She poured all of her feelings into that single kiss. The anxiety she felt the past two days melted away and was replaced by overwhelming joy and love. It only took Meliodas a moment to reciprocate. He pulled her closer and deepening the kiss, allowing himself to let go and give into Elizabeth completely. In that moment they both felt complete.

Elizabeth only pulled away when her lungs began to protest for air. Neither wanted this moment of utter bliss to end.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" Meliodas rested his forehead on hers and waited for Elizabeth to meet his gaze.

"I promise I'll keep your heart safe."

* * *

 _As my boyfriend would say "Daww all the feels"… Let me know your thoughts in the review section._

 _Also, I've had a few people PM me to ask my views on writing, anime, and fanfics in general. One, in particular, was nervous and asked if that was bad eidetic to message me. It's totally encouraged! I love hearing from you! If you want to chat simply leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can!_


	5. Chapter 5 - The News

_Sorry for the delay. I have to admit I've had most of this chapter were written for months but I just haven't been able to dedicate the time to get it post worthy. Personally, I am finishing up my degree so bare with me as my free time is limited! As always, thank you to those of you who have favourited, followed, and reviewed!_

 _It's time to break the news! Will the kingdom accept the Kings choice in naming Meliodas as his successor?_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Seven Deadly Sins or its characters. I am simply borrowing them for my pleasure as well as yours._**

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up before Veronica," Margaret said as she watched her sister pace the perimeter of the study.

"What the hell is taking them so long? It's been almost an hour!" Patience was never Veronicas best quality. She tried to calm herself by sitting on one of the big leather chairs. It was only a few seconds before she stood to pace again. When Veronica got worked up it was hard for her to relax. She envied her sister Margaret for always being able to keep a level head no matter the situation. Sparring with Griamore was Veronicas favourite way to expel her pent up energy. Although he always won, she enjoyed the challenge. Ever since she was seven, Veronica loved swordplay. However, being the second princess of Liones made finding a willing sparring partner difficult. When Griamore was first assigned to be Veronicas protector she begged him to teach her how to fight properly. After months of persistence, Griamore agreed to teach her. Being able to defend and protect herself with a weapon gave Veronica a sense of power and freedom, unlike anything she ever felt before. Now as she waited for her sister Elizabeth and the future King of Liones she felt powerless. Unable to ensure her sister's happiness unsettled Veronica in a way she never thought possible. Since Elizabeth ran away from the Kingdom, Veronica promised herself she would never let anyone or anything cause one of her sisters to leave the palace again. Even though Elizabeth seemed content in her resolve, Veronica wanted nothing more than to her sister truly happy.

"Relax Veronica, Elizabeth promised that she'd present Fathers successor to us. I'm sure they're just getting acquainted with one another." Margaret knew her sister well enough to know that until Elizabeth walked through the door, Veronica would be on edge. She didn't handle stress well. Being the eldest, Margaret was expected to be the strong one for her sisters. When their mother died she was the one to comfort them. Their father kept himself busy to deal with his grief. That left Margaret to comfort her sisters alone. Gilthunder was always her soft place to fall. When she needed him he did his best to be there for her. Even after they were being watched, Margaret knew everything Gilthunder did was for her. She could empathize with the guilt he carried. Knowing that allowed her heart to let him go when he told her he was leaving the kingdom to repent.

Growing up, Margaret and Veronica always had someone other than their sisters to turn to. Since Elizabeth was always with her father or one of her sisters, it didn't seem necessary to assign her a protector. Seeing Elizabeth with Meliodas, Margaret and Veronica saw that in their short time together the two had formed a similar bond that they shared with their protectors. Wanting nothing but their sister's happiness, they hoped that whoever their father chose to be his successor he would be willing to lay down his life for Elizabeth the way their defenders would.

* * *

Elizabeth and Meliodas walked down the hall hand and hand. The study was on the other side of the castle, offering Elizabeth and Meliodas a few more precious moments to be alone before breaking the news of their engagement. Elizabeth promised her sister they would be the first to know. She knew they would be overjoyed for her. However, when she thought about breaking the news to the Sins, Elizabeth was a little more than nervous. "Sir Meliodas?"

"There's no need to be so formal when it's just us Elizabeth," Meliodas replied.

"What would you like me to call you then?" Elizabeth could feel her cheeks heat. She couldn't explain why but the thought of having a casual relationship with Meliodas made her blush.

"Meliodas is fine but we can discuss adorable pet names for each other later tonight." Meliodas teased.

Elizabeth giggled. Hearing her laugh was like music to his ears. The past few days had been filled with mixed emotions. Now that his feelings for her were out in the open, Meliodas allowed himself to relax and really enjoy her company. Although his world as he knew it was being turned upside down, his heart warmed to the idea of marrying Elizabeth and accepting any responsibilities that might accompany their union. As long as they were together.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so brightly," Elizabeth said as she tightened her grip on their intertwined hands. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm just happy." Meliodas replied without meeting her gaze. "Did you have something else you wanted to say before I interrupted you?"

Elizabeth paused before answering. "Well, I was just thinking. We're going to announce our engagement to my sister, my father is telling his counselors now, and once the city is fully restored father will announce our engagement to the Kingdom correct?"

"That's what Baltra told me this morning," Meliodas replied. "Why is there a problem?"

"Well… Shouldn't we share the news with Hawk and the others?"

"Actually, Hawk and Bane already know so it's only a matter of time before everyone's caught up."

"What! But shouldn't they hear it from us?"

"We can head over to the Boar Hat after we tell your sisters if you want to tell them yourself?" Although that is what Elizabeth wanted she couldn't shake her nerves.

"Or not." Meliodas quickly added after seeing her face drop. "Whatever you want to do we'll do."

"Its just… I don't want everyone to hate me! You said before I came along you were trying to get the Seven Deadly Sins back together and now that you almost have everyone together again I'm going to be taking you away! You won't be able to live at the Boar Hat since I'm sure Father will want you to move into the palace and…" Elizabeth's rant was cut short by Meliodas dragging her down into a swooping kiss. His kiss was tender but passionate and left her breathless.

Meliodas was first to break the kiss only to rest his forehead atop of hers. "Stop." Although his voice was soft his tone was firm. "You have done nothing to make anyone hate you. Instead, you have made their Captain undeservingly happy. So don't entertain the thought another minute." Meliodas helped Elizabeth back on her feet and they resumed walking towards the study. Elizabeth was still slightly light headed from his kiss but Meliodas held one arm securely around her waist guiding her forward.

* * *

King Baltra hated large council meetings. He enjoyed talking to most of the members in small gatherings and only a few one on one. However, when they all got together in a room, things often got ugly quickly. The fifteen clergymen and the fifteen nobles that made up his counsel were all seated at the long rectangular desk in the council room yelling over one another to try and get their sentiments heard.

"What do you mean you already chose your successor? I thought we agreed in our last meeting we would hold a tournament and the winner would marry one of your daughters?" Shouted Sir Randy.

"It would take too long to arrange such an event and the people need assurance now." Sir Randy was always one of the Kings least favourites. His reputation as a drunk and womanizer was well known among the members of high court however his family name got him out of most of his stannous encounters.

"I agree with King Baltra. The people need to know the kingdom is in good hands. Most of the kingdom now view the Seven Deadly Sins as heroes. It's wise to name their Captain the next King of Liones." Bishop Francis was the eldest member of the clergy and the Kings most trusted advisor.

"Although the Sins did prove themselves, they were labelled criminals for a decade. I'm sure there will be many who are not pleased with this decision. I do not think it's wise to announce this decision to the people yet. If Sir Meliodas is your choice, we need to work on his image before we share the news to the people." Sir Monty was one of the wealthiest nobles at the table. He owned monopolies in most of Liones trading goods and always knew the best business moves for the kingdom.

"Once a criminal always a criminal in the eyes of the people!" Shouted Sir Cordon. "Nothing we say or do will ever make a member of the Seven Deadly Sins worthy of the Crown of Liones. I agree with our original plan to hold a tournament. That is what the people would expect!"

"I think you might be on to something Sir Cordon." Brother Raft was one of the youngest members of the counsel. "We could still hold the tournament and with Sir Meliodas' strength no one would be able to beat him!"

"That is enough." Interrupted Baltra. "I was never keen on the idea of a tournament and now there is no need for one. I did not hold this meeting to debate the matter. We decided to hold a tournament before we had a suitable candidate and before Hendrickson manipulated this kingdom to believe I was on my death bed. I understand Hendrickson sent most of you out on missions and the news of my supposed illness took time to reach most of you. However, that is in the past. Today I announce to you that Sir Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins has accepted my offer. The particulars on how we share this news with the kingdom is the topic for debate in this meeting. Anyone who disagrees with my decision can hand in their resignation to this counsel effective immediately and may excuse themselves from this table." Baltra paused so glare at each of the men sitting before him. Half seemed shocked by the Kings firmness while the others avoided the Kings gaze. Only Bishop Francis met the Kings gaze with a short smile and a nod of encouragement. After a few minutes of silence, Baltra continued. "Since none of you have left the room I take it we may resume today's meeting to discuss how we will present Sir Meliodas as the future King of Liones."

* * *

 ** _AN_**

 _First, I want to start off by saying I struggled with this chapter a lot and rewrote it many times before I came up with this. When I wrote the last chapter I was about to start exams and I really wanted to publish the next chapter before I got very busy. While I am happy with how it turned out I found it hard to pick up where I left off. This chapter was not the most suspenseful chapter but I wanted to lay the groundwork for the coming chapters. I felt like I needed a chapter with more character development then plot and after going in many directions I am very happy with the way this chapter turned out._

 _Second, this final semester is proving to be more challenging than I anticipated so bare with me as updates will be slower than I would like. I do take a lot of time with my chapters and I really love this story!_

 _Third, a very special thank you to LightTheFlame who has created a cover for The Title! It turned out wonderfully and I appreciate the time you took to work on this for me!_


End file.
